


Геллерт

by Mariza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banners & Icons, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Аватарки сделаны на одиннадцатую неделю (третью второго сезона) «Дуэльного клуба» за Геллерта Гриндельвальда.
Kudos: 2





	Геллерт

**Author's Note:**

> Размер: 20 штук, 120х120, до 20 КБ  
> Исходники: фильмография Джейми Кэмпбелл-Бауэра | Filmography of Jamie Campbell Bower  
> Примечание: сделано на одиннадцатую неделю (третью второго сезона) «Дуэльного клуба» за Геллерта Гриндельвальда | at the Duelling Club fest on diary.ru.

*** *** ***


End file.
